


Starting over - Visitors

by Morisa



Series: Love, Victor Season 2 [2]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morisa/pseuds/Morisa
Summary: Love, Victor continues story for Season 2.Victor wakes up after his coming out the next day, not expecting much, but (un)expected visitors are bringing a different morning.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Series: Love, Victor Season 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843240
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Starting over - Visitors

The next morning.

I wake up in my bed looking at the alert on the nightstand. “Damn, already 10 AM…” I think and reach out for my phone. 5 missed calls from Felix and Benji, 13 messages… God, how am I supposed to deal with this. But thinking on how supportive my parents were yesterday, I believe this should be easy with Felix and Benji… but what about Mia?

I really don’t want to get up, but I hear Adrian going on about Frozen talking with Mom. The smell of breakfast is in the air: Bacon, Toast and Pancakes. My stomach roars and I realize that since last night on the dance I didn’t eat anything. I get ready to put on my pants when I hear the doorbell. This is either dad who was outside or possibly Felix to check on me now in person that I didn’t answer his phone calls or messages. I feel terrible that I didn’t write him, but it was the best yesterday to do.

“I’ll get it.” Adrian shouts and gets to the door as it sounds like. I leave my room as Adrian opens the door. I hear the shower running… I guess Pilar is already up as well. Usually she doesn’t stand up before noon.

“Oh heeeey!” Adrian sounds surprised. So it isn’t dad at the door. I go down the hallway towards my brother and I hear HIS voice. “Morning Adrian”, Benji’s voice comes from the floor. I was never that happy and nervous before to hear his voice. “Is Victor there?” Benji asks while I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Adrian takes a step back from the door and spots me. “Hey Vic, you have a visitor.”, he says while going back to the kitchen to mom. ‘OMG… what should I say to him?’ I think while taking the last steps to the door.

I hear in the background my mom asking Adrian who it is. Adrian just replies: “The boy from Victor’s Birthday party that was there with the other one.”

PLEASE DON’T COME TO THE DOOR! I internally scream. I don’t want this to get any more awkward than it might already become. I love my mom, but she can be off sometimes. Especially when I remember my birthday party and how Mia and my mom didn’t get along at the beginning.

It seems my prayers have been answered cause she just says “Ahhh ok…” and continues with the breakfast while asking Adrian to prepare the breakfast table.

Now I stand in the doorway, looking at Benji. He seems pretty tired. I wonder how long he has been up last night… trying to call and message me. I smile while staring at him. He smiles back and just said: “Good morning.”.

Then it kinda hit me. I only just woke up and must look terrible tired with out of place hair… my pyjama shirt and sweatpants. I feel how my face turns red in embarrassment. He saw me in underwear already when we stood at the Motel a few weeks ago… but now I feel more awkward than back then.

“Good morning.” I say and go with my hand through my hair to make it look a bit more “casual”. I take the key to the apartment step outside into the hallway with him and lock the door behind us.

I keep on smiling while staring at him while thinking of words to say to him, but Benji starts to explain: “I am sorry that I am here, but I wasn’t sure after last night if you were ok. You and your sister went from the party so fast and I couldn’t reach you anymore. I hope everything is ok?” He blushes while saying that. It is really sweet from him, that he worries, but it makes me feel bad again. I could have at least write him last night quickly that everything is fine and we can talk tomorrow… Damn it.

“Don’t apologize, if anyone has to apologize, it’s me. I should have written you yesterday, but I talked with my parents last night about the situation and it got late… I didn’t mean not to write you, but I just needed to process what happened I guess.” I pause and continue... “And it’s sweet of you to come around to check on me.” At the end of the sentence I start smiling even more.

I realize how perfect he even looks in this hallway. His smile, his lips, his hair, his eyes… Just everything is sooooo perfect. But what is it now with us? I kinda panic in my head. We are not together, are we? I mean we said to each other that we feeling great being with each other… but what does that mean? And I told him as well that I need to figure stuff out first. I am not fully out yet, so I hope that will not become an issue now within school.

“Of course I would check on you. You missed the ceremony of dance king and queen as well while with me and so did Mia, cause actually you both were suppose to be crowned, but Felix and Lake replaced you in the meantime. I am not sure what happened with them, but you should probably talk with Felix. He asked me if I knew where he and Mia are and since I couldn’t answer, he panicked and tried to call you and so did I.” he seems kinda relieved now that he sees me.

“WAIT…, what? Mia and me were suppose to be king and queen of the dance?”, I gasped. This means that on Monday there will be a lot of gossiping going on what happened on the dance. At the same time I am really thankful for Felix that he and Lake covered for me. “I feel so bad after last night, but at the end I just hope you guys didn’t worry too much. Pilar and me came home and then my parents and I talked and…” I take a breath. “I… came out to them as gay.”

It is surreal to openly say this now. Even to the person that I kissed the second time now. Ok, scratch the first one… That one doesn’t count and never happened. What happens in Willacooche, stays in Willacooche.

Benji takes a step forward towards me and goes in for a hug. I hug him back and I smell his great typical Benji-morning-coffee scent. I would love to just stand there forever in his arms. He whispers in my ear: “I am so incredibly proud of you! I hope you feel better now.” This just feels incredible now… “Thanks, I do feel a lot better that this is out at least for my family and that they are fine with it.” I reply and I feel like my eyes tearing up.

We loosen the grip on each other as we separate. “Okay, I will have to go to the coffee shop to start my shift in 15 minutes. We will talk later then, alright?” Benji says while smiling even brighter than before, if that is even possible. I whip a tear from my cheek and nod at him. “Thanks again for coming by…” I say. Benji leans forward again and gives me a kiss on the cheek where I just wiped away my tear. “Always…”, Benji answered: “Let me know later if you want to come by the coffee shop during my break”. He takes his hand and ruffles through my hair. “And I like the morning Victor look…” he grins and turns around to leave. I stop him by grabbing his hand turn him back around to face me and I give him a kiss.

Unbelievable… I just kiss the guy again that I am so much in love with and he kisses me back (AGAIN). It feels so different than the kisses between Mia and me. It’s like a firework of emotions are going through my brain: Lust to keep this going, love on having him here, nervousness on someone catching us here and sadness, that this kiss will end sooner or later. Which eventuell happens.

“Sorry…” I apologize to him, feeling kinda stupid for keeping him from going. “Don’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. By the way, you are an incredible kisser.” he replies and laughs quickly. I blush instantly more than I already did. “See you later then, sorry that I can’t stay longer.” and with these words he turns around again and goes down the hallway. Towards the end he turns one last time around and gives me a last grin before he is out of my sight while I wave him quickly.

I lay against the wall next to the apartment door and let the last minutes flashback in my mind. Wow… WOW… this was great. I start missing him already, even though he is only gone for a few seconds. I think of the lyrics to the song Bubbly by Colbie Caillat (omg, how old this song must be already):  
It starts in my toes, make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now  
Just take your time wherever you go

What would I give to just go to the coffee shop right away… but breakfast with family is first, else my mom will kill me. If there is one thing for sure, family breakfast on weekends are a must have for us.

Then I hear someone coming down the hallway again. I turn my head in hope that it might be Benji who returns. But no, it is Felix. I am still happy with him being around, but getting nervous as well how I explain him last night, since the entire night was a mess.

“Morning Salastar…” he starts. I had to laugh at that. He still uses the bad pun that my mom wrote on a banner for the basketball match. Victor Salazar is our Salastar… As bad as the pun is, I have to give my mom an A+ for creativity.

“Hey” I reply and see him coming closer. He seems very tired as well… but wait. Is that..? I stare in disbelief while he gets closer. He has a hickey?! OMG… what did I miss last night.

He seems to notice my shocked face and just goes: “Before I tell you anything about last night, you have to explain yourself. What happened with you and Pilar and Mia? You were suppose to be crowned king and queen and you just vanish. I tried to contact you.”

I am not sure if he actually is angry, but I doubt it. He seems more worried to me. Afterall, I do have a lot to explain to him and to apologize for. I should have at least told him that I am ok… like with Benji. But at the end, he hopefully will understand.

“Yeah…” I begin my explanation: “About last night, I am sorry about it. Do you maybe want to come inside for an apology breakfast. I will explain you everything, but I am starving right now.” I give him an apologetic smile. Since I know that Felix can eat all the time, I know he wouldn’t say no to a Salazar breakfast. He loves the scrambled egg my mom makes with some spices and bacon mixed.

He gives me a glance and replies: “Ok, but after breakfast we HAVE to talk!”. I grab the key, open the door and am greeted by Adrian who seems to have tried to eavesdrop on me talking outside.

“Where is the other guy?” he asks, while staring at Felix, as if Benji has transformed to Felix in the time I was talking with him outside.

Felix seems confused that Adrian expected someone else. I explain:”Benji had to leave and Felix showed up!” When Felix heard the name Benji he looked confused, which I can understand. Why would Benji just show up on a Saturday morning at my family. The confusion fades away quickly since Felix interacts with Adrian now:”Am I not good enough, your majesty?” They are at their typical role playing again. Adrian and Felix just love to switch in different roles to pretend to be royalty, elves, magical creatures or anything fantasy related. I love to see it. Felix is such a great friends even for my brother. What would I do without him.

“Niños, BREAKFAST IS READY!” mom shouts from the kitchen. Pilar was coming down the hallway too. She finished showering and her hair was still a bit wet. She stares at the 3 of us standing in the doorway, confused why we have a meeting in the middle of the corridor. “Let’s have breakfast.” Felix says and the four of us sit down at the kitchen table, ready to start this day.


End file.
